Balktan
Balktan (baulk-tahn) is one of the six Dragon-Gods of Halintar, the first Yellow Dragon and (debatably) the patron god/protector of the Sea of Salt. He is the final of the six created, the third child of Tiamat and a universally despised force on all accounts of the original lore and within public opinion. His reputation reflects his chaotic, brutal personality, one that pushes him and his followers to sow destruction and despair wherever they may venture. So feared and hated is he for his actions, that any that carry the blood of his descendants are cursed with the social stigma of being related to him for the rest of their lives. old info, delete later = Description: = More eel than dragon, Balktan’s two-headed physique is a fearful sight. His body is long and sinuous, coated in with slimy yellow scales flecked white with deposits of salt. The two heads are flat and narrow, with a split green frill joining at the base of his neck. His small, stumpy limbs and lack of wings lead many to ridicule him, barely a recognizable symbol of dragonhood. = Bio: = Balktan is the Dragon-God that rules over the Southeastern Sea, known more often than not as the Sea of Salt. This moniker is because of the dragon’s presence itself- yellow dragons emit and breathe salt, and being such a massive and ancient beast he generates enough to kill most beings that dare to delve into his underwater realm. He keeps himself far away from the locals of his own region, the maniacal Dwarves and barbaric Salt Orcs, letting them live in exchange for their ability to keep the other races away. Little is known about him personally, other than his disdain for mortals and obsessively paranoia-plagued behaviors. The location of Balktan’s lair exactly is unknown- the area itself is surrounded by a radius of life-killing salty waters of which no one knows the range of. Even if someone who is unaffected by the salt attempts to approach via boat or underwater, they’re attacked by the yellow dragon’s brood, whose exact numbers are also unknown. He’s a mysterious beast with millennia of disrespect from the mortals, so approaching him with any kind of request is damn near impossible. Balktan’s brood is plagued by years of inbreeding and breeding with non-Dragons, due to how much the other dragons generally hate him. Many of them can’t even speak, instead savagely attacking anything that approaches the lair. Occasionally a child of Balktan will leave their home in the Sea of Salt, attempting to make a home in another region- but they either leave Halintar completely, or face the wrath of the other dragon’s rage. The only Dragon-God known to accept yellow dragons dwelling in their region is Paradoxie- after giving them test after rigorous test to make sure they are kind enough, she lets them live out further from the coast near the mountains. Few yellow dragons live to even reach that side of Halintar, though, and those that do tend to remain secluded within the mountainous shores for the rest of their days. Description < general summary, overview> As all yellow dragons are, Balktan has a sinuous, eel-like body. His heads are identical, tall and narrow with a permanently furrowed brow and bulbous end to his snouts. A curved purple horn crowns each bulb, and on their sides are long narrow nostril slits. He has no teeth, as yellow dragons are known for being largely herbivorous & detrivorous. His eyes are a violent magenta with sharp vertical yellow-green pupils and a set of dense green scales crest each brow. A thin upright mane of dark green bristles lines his spine, splitting to trail to the peaks of both heads. Minuscule yellow scales, like a layer of coral, roughly coat his body, with patches of white salt peeking through them like polka-dots. The outline of wide gills trailing behind the jawline can barely be made out beneath them. < unique body parts - two heads > Personality lore Homestead Brood lore Hoard lore Powers lore History big lore Relationships Other Dragon-Gods Ester Pyx lore Paradoxie lore Dinante lore Tephra lore Karomatzu lore Worshipers (See: Dukes of the Salt) loreee Activity biggest lore Category:Deities Category:Dragon Gods Category:Dragons Category:WIP